


Música

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BL, Cute History, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, OiYama Week, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, amistad, oiyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El  amor  nos hace hacer cosas descabelladas,  tal vez ir a Tokio, Resulte divertido, Tercer  día del Oiyama Week de Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Música

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu No me pertenece. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dia tres del OiYama Week Lo siento va atrasado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 3 (4/16): music / wings

Ahora que Oikawa estaba en Tokio, Tadashi sentía que las tardes eran vacías y aburridas, los entrenamientos parecían eternos.. extrañaba verle ahí… con su bella sonrisa iluminando su día, por lo menos se verían en vacaciones de invierno, ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos en dejarlo viajar solo a Tokio. “Aún eres menor” decía su mamá y moría cualquier intento de persuadirla. 

 

Al tercer mes sin Oikawa, Tadashi se deprimió, no contestaba siquiera los mensajes de Kei, 

-No seas Patético – dijo Kei cuando lo vio hecho un ovillo en la cama en pijamas un sábado por la tarde.

 

-Para ti es fácil. 

 

-Báñate y cámbiate, te espero abajo- Ordenó el rubio. 

Fueron al centro a ver una película, nadie dijo nada, Tadashi estaba de malas, el ser forzado a salir no le agradaba en lo absoluto

Kei Respiró profundamente. 

-No puedes caer en depresión por esto, digo, Tadashi, es obvia la diferencia de edad pero por lo menos tendrás que pasar dos años lejos de él, si es que sigue en tus planes estudiar Química en Tokio. 

-Ahhh sabes que sí, pero Kei, lo extraño tanto. – Tadashi parecía desesperado. 

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, podemos hablar con Akiteru, el podría llevarnos en su coche a Tokio y tu mamá lo conoce así no desconfiaría de nada. Además habrá un concierto de esa banda que te gusta mucho, la de rock alternativo. 

-¿Black Stars?

-Si esa. Podemos ir al concierto de paso. – El corazón le regresó a su lugar a Tadashi, la idea no sonaba nada mal, podrían hacer planes para el fin de semana del concierto. Tenia dinero ahorrado, tal vez le pediría un poco más a sus padres y con ello podría ver a Oikawa antes de las vacaciones. Sonrió ampliamente y saltó sobre Kei .

-Tsukki ¡¡Eres el mejor!!

-Ya ya ya… cállate, la gente nos mira raro. 

Y así fue como pusieron en marcha el plan “Iremos a Tokio a visitar a La novia de Tadashi y de Paso veremos a Black Stars” palabras de Tsukki y de nadie más. 

Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que él pensaba, por supuesto cuando algo involucraba a los hermanos Tsukishima todo salía bien. Aki paso por él un viernes a media noche. Yamaguchi bajó con un bello abrigo de piel, exhalando vaho, había mucho frío pero sabia que era cuestión de horas para ver a Oikawa. Tsukki iba de copiloto. El trayecto se sintió largo, hicieron casi 6 horas, por que había estado lloviendo y Aki tuvo que bajar la velocidad. Tsuki puso música, comenzó con Nirvana, cambó a Tool después de un rato, The Cure, puso a The Prodigy cuando Aki parecía más cansado y le sirvió café del termo que llevaba. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir se escuchaba Deftones de fondo. 

Yamaguchi cantaba emocionado, con el corazón en la boca. 

“Tooru Voy llegando a Tokio” 

Apenas envió el mensaje su celular sonó, era Oikawa. 

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-Querido, cuando se trata de ti no bromeo. 

-Dónde estás dime para ir por ti. 

-Ehh .. Aki ¿Por dónde estamos? - preguntó confundido Tadashi

 

-Dile que te comparta su ubicación y te llevo hacia allá. 

 

-Mándame tu ubicación, Akiteru me va a llevar. –

 

-Enseguida lo hago.

 

Veinte minutos después se encontraban frente a un edificio habitacional. Oikawa lo esperaba con un abrigo grueso y pantuflas, medio despeinado, medio dormido, pero con su hermosa sonrisa, Tadashi ya no sentía frío. Corrió hacia él con desespero, se colgó de su cuello y se llenó el aroma del más alto, olía a suavizante, champú y a Oikawa. Se besaron olvidándose del par de rubios. Se olvidaron del tiempo, del la distancia, del dolor que ambos habían sentido, se besaron con el alma.

-Toru. 

-¡Chips Ahoy Kun!-

Y Tadashi fue feliz.

-Quieren pasar? – Preguntó el mayor a los rubios. 

-No, gracias iremos a dormir al departamento de mi hermano, en la noche pasaremos por ustedes para ir a un concierto. – dijo Tsukki en medio de un Bostezo. Hicieron las presentaciones necesarias con Aki y los rubios se fueron dejándolos a solas. 

Entraron al departamento, tenían pocos muebles, todo parecía muy varonil. Recordó Yamaguchi que Oikawa era roomie de Hajime. Así que no se sorprendió al ver cosas que no le pertenecían a su novio. Entraron a la habitación del castaño. La cama aún se encontraba tibia. En la pared de Oikawa había varias fotos de ellos juntos… Yamaguchi se dejó caer sobre la tibia cama de Oikawa, sintió el peso de su novio encima suyo, acariciándolo debajo de la ropa, continuaron besándose por varios minutos. 

-Tadashi.. Te extrañe - 

-Yo a ti Toru –

Con lentitud Oikawa le retiró la ropa.

Besó sus muslos, besó su sexo. Love Will Tear Us Apart se escuchaba de fondo. Tadashi no era más que magia pura, no dijeron nada, la dinámica que había entre ellos era inexplicable y compleja, ellos eran ciencia, eran arte, eran música. Yamaguchi se dejaba hacer, se entregaba irremediablemente a la voluntad de Toru, a su ritmo, se entregaba a su suavidad y a su rudeza, se entregaba a su deseo y a su fuerza, si estaban juntos nada saldría mal, eso era lo que sabia. Se durmió aferrado al pecho de Toru. Sintiendo como los largos dedos acariciaban su espalda. 

 

Se bañaron juntos en la tina con agua caliente, se estuvieron besando hasta que el agua se volvió fría. Cuando Oikawa vió a Tadashi vestirse le dio la sensación de que se veía más adulto. Lanzó un suspiro al ver los muslos de su amado. 

“Ya gradúate, Chips Ahoy Kun”

**Author's Note:**

> A todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios les agradezco infinitamente, son muy lindos todos,
> 
> gracias por seguir la historia, es una lástima que sólo queden unos días del OiYama Week. 
> 
> Les mando un abrazo.


End file.
